


Manos Suaves

by SugarJazzy



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Porn, Badass Rey, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Porn with Feelings, Protective Ben Solo, Smut, Submission, Young Rey
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarJazzy/pseuds/SugarJazzy
Summary: "Señorita Rey, si realmente desea no ser expulsada, deberá tomar la clase señor Solo."Rey Niima es un hueso duro de roer. Pésimas calificaciones, insultos hacia sus profesores,  malas compañías; la combinación perfecta para el desastre.Ben Solo es asignado como tutor de Rey para ayudarla a mejor su comportamiento a través de sus clases de arte.Lo que Rey no sabe es cuanto realmente desea Ben que sus estudiantes aprendan la lección.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Manos Suaves

"Señorita Rey, ¿sabe por qué está aquí de nuevo?."

Rey sonrió. La directora de su escuela, Maz Kanata, era una señora de baja estatura, edad indefinida y ojos prominentes, aunque sobretodo; _estricta._

 _"_ Pero directora Kanata, ¿qué es lo que he hecho de malo?" En el fondo, Rey sabía exactamente que había hecho para estar allí, pero el hacer enojar a su directora Maz era un placer que en pocas ocasiones sucedía.

La directora Kanata resoplo enojada, echando a Rey una mirada antes de enumerar todas las _travesuras_ (como a Rey le gustaba llamarlas) que había cometido.

_"Conducta y vestimenta indecente "_

_"Malos tratos hacía compañeros y profesores "_

_"Inasistencia regulares "_

Rey había dejado de escuchar luego de la segunda oración, no le interesaba saber la infinidad de veces que había incumplido el reglamento de la academia Organa. Solo podía pensar en cuanto quería salir de allí y correr, lejos y sin mirar atrás; dejar la estúpida academia, alejarse del bastardo de Plutt y comenzar de nuevo. En otro universo, ella era lo suficientemente valiente para intentarlo.

De pronto, sus oídos escucharon de lejos la palabra _expulsión._

"¿Qué?" Gritó Rey. Incapaz de pensar en lo lejos que había llegado, solo en algunas ocasiones fue suspendida, pera jamás _expulsada._

El recuerdo de Plutt golpeándola luego de haber sido suspendida tras una pelea lleno su memoria. 

_"Maldita perra, lo único que debes hacer y no lo haces, ¡necesito el puto dinero por ti!" Le gritó Plutt_

_Cuenta hasta tres, respira hondo y no contestes..._

_"La próxima vez que hagas esto, veremos si me darás el dinero haciendo mamadas a mis clientes."_

_Rey pensó que Plutt jamás había sido tan serio hablándo. Hasta ese día._

"Rey, ¿me estás escuchando?" Preguntó Maz, preocupada por su falta de reacción. 

"Si directora, ¿a que hora son las clases del señor Solo?"

Tras su encuentro con la directora Kanata, Rey prácticamente huyó por los pasillos de la enorme academia, demasiado preocupada en la mención de su posible expulsión. En una ciudad pequeña, sabía que dejar a Plutt no sería sencillo, él la encontraría fácilmente; sin mencionar la falta de dinero y trabajo.

Todos seguían en clase mientras deambulaba sin rumbo entre los pasillos, y luego de algunos pasos, su línea de visión se encontró atraída a un salón de clase.

_"Arte y gráficas modernas"_

Impulsivamente, Rey entró al reducido taller de arte de su academia y de pronto, sus ojos se inundaron de diversos colores y muestras.

Los lienzos colgaban de sus atriles, ricos en colores y figuras, algunos clamaban por colores y otros se admiraban de su sencillez. Pero había uno en particular que llamó su atención; era un cuadro apenas comenzado, con vagos trazos pero de los cuales se adivinaba los contornos de una mano.

Su dedo trazó una porción de Palma, admirada por el dibujo.

"¿Es conciente, señorita Niima, de la falta de tela en su falda?"

Esa voz, _oscura y profunda._ Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y sus ojos encontraron al señor Solo parado junto a la puerta del taller.

Era alto y grande. Su pálida tez rivalizaba con los lienzos blancos del salón y su cabello oscuro con la obsidiana más negra. Pero sus ojos, de una miel oscura eran tan profundos, como caer en un pozo del que no te atreverías a salir.

"A Poe le gusta" contestó coqueta.

Rey observó las fosas nasales de el señor Solo agrandarse y cerrar sus manos en puños en sus costados.

"Creía que sería de capaz de estar más familiarizada con sus gustos, que con los del señor Dameron"

"Lo estoy, aunque a Poe no le gusta que la use todo el tiempo tampoco"

Rey sabía que aquello era mentira, que lo más cerca que estuvo desnuda de Poe era para preguntarle sobre su atuendo en alguna ocasión. Pero digamos que en la academia no era muy aceptado la relación entre Poe y Finn, y Rey ayudaba como tapadera.

"Me decepcionará saber que usted es como ellas".

Rey, extrañada con su respuesta, le preguntó;

"¿Como ellas?"

El señor solo río suavemente. Dios, aquel sonido hizo que su pecho se apretara.

"Pronto lo sabrás".

Horas más tarde, en la oscuridad de su habitación y con las carcajadas de Plutt en el salón, Rey pensó en las palabras del señor Solo. 

" _Pronto_ _lo sabrás "_

El dolor entre sus piernas estaba ansioso por descubrirlo.

"¿Realmente crees que a Hux le gusto?"

Rey amaba a Rose con toda su Alma. Eran amigas hace años y el apoyo y amor entre ambas era mutuo. Pero Dios, Hux era demasiado _pelirrojo_ para su gusto, y demasiado idiota.

"Lo único que pienso es de que color será su vello..."

"Ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración si quieres vivir" chillo Rose furiosa, amenazándola con el cuchillo de plástico de su comida. 

Rey río ante su "amenaza"

"Oh vamos, ¿vas a decirme que no has pensado en si realmente será todo pelirrojo?"contesto Rey, moviendo sus cejas provocativamente.

"No solo he pensado en eso" 

Rey arrugó la nariz, claramente aquello era demasiada información. 

"Dios, ni siquiera puedo entender que te gusta de él ".

Rose suspiró de forma dramática antes de comenzar a lanzar las mil y un razones de porque Hux era el hombre más deseable del planeta, pero la mente de Rey divago en cierto profesor de ojos oscuros y voz profunda.

"Hoy comenzaremos un nuevo lienzo; solo podrán escoger cuatro colores, de preferencia neutros ya que hoy buscaremos un balance entre colores. A veces necesitamos recordar que la vida es un conjunto de matices, y que el blanco y negro es solo una ilusión de grises".

Rey escuchó embalsamada las palabras del profesor Solo mientras observaba su lienzo en blanco. 

Jamás había pintado en su vida, y los únicos dibujos que sabía hacer eran con palitos.

"Comiencen"

Nada. Absolutamente nada. 

La clase del señor Solo duraba solamente una hora, y ella ya había pasado media hora mirando la paleta de colores y su lienzo aún en blanco.

"¿Señorita Niima, existe algún impedimento para que comience a pintar?"

Sintió el cálido aliento del señor Solo en su oído e instintivamente se presiona hacia atrás, deseosa de su cercanía. 

"Mi propia ignorancia me temo"

El suave toque de su mano en su hombro la hizo estremecer. Y el calor entre sus piernas persistió, invitándola a calmar el dolor que sentía. 

"Quédese después de la clase"

¿Como unas palabras tan inocentes podían sonar como una incitación a pecar?

La hora terminó, y Rey observó como los otros estudiantes tomaban sus clases y se retiraban del salón, mirándola de forma burlona. _Engreídos._

El profesor Solo se levantó de su escritorio donde estaba concentrado leyendo hasta hace unos momentos y caminó hacía ella, sientiendo la anticipación recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Luego tomo uno de los bancos que utilizaban los otros alumnos para poder sentarse y Rey pensó que el se sentaría a su lado y comenzaría a ayudarla. 

Sin embargo, el señor Solo se sentó detrás de ella, su amplio pecho cerca de su espalda, tan solo faltaba presionarse un poco y estarían tan...

"¿Que colores escogiste?" La voz del profesor Solo quitó a Rey de su ensoñación. 

"Digamos que me tome a pecho el contraste de blanco y negro, y escogí blanco, negro, gris y dorado"

"¿Dorado? Interesante elección " murmuró el señor Solo cerca de su oído.

¿Dios, cómo su voz era capaz de hacerla mojarse tanto? Pensó Rey en sus adentros.

"Todos necesitamos un poco brillo, es como una pequeña luz de esperanza."

"No podría estar más de acuerdo, señorita Niima."

Pero no fueron sus palabras las que sorprendieron a Rey, sino como sus grandes y cálidas manos tomaron la suyas, pequeñas y delgadas. También sintió como su pecho _finalmente_ tocaba su espalda.

Un jadeo salió de su boca sin poder evitarlo mientras el profesor Solo tomaba un pincel y comenzaba a trazar una suave línea dorada en el lienzo intacto.

"A veces necesitas dejarte llevar por tus emociones; conectarte con tu alma " susurró Solo, obligando a sus manos a moverse a través del lienzo juntos a las suyas.

Rey intentó ignorar como su corazón vibraba con sus palabras, en como su cercanía la sumergía en un calor insoportable, que parecía trasladarse entre sus piernas. 

"Necesitas un maestro, alguien que entienda lo que necesitas "

Rey gimió, incapaz de contenerse.

"¿Y qué es lo que necesitó, _profesor_?

"A mi"

De pronto, el pincel que sus manos sostenían, cayó olvidando en el suelo, y las manos del profesor Solo acariciaron sus brazos y rozaron el contorno de sus pechos, Rey se movió aún más cerca de él y notó la dureza de su polla contra su espalda baja. 

"Eres lo único que he estado pensado, atormentandome en los pasillos con tus faldas cortas y ese jodido acento " los labios del señor Solose movieron a lo largo de su cuello, besando suavemente su piel caliente.

Rey podía sentir como su coño goteaba y su paredes se contraen en busca de alivio, que esperaba calmar pronto.

"Por favor profesor Solo, por favor" gimió Rey, mordiendo su labio e intentando contener los jadeos que amenazan con Salir de su boca.

El profesor Solo río por lo bajo, sus manos acariciaban los pequeños pechos ocultos por la delgada camisa mientras su dientes mordían la carne suave de su cuello, marcandola.

"Llámame Ben, solo somos nosotros ahora"

" _Ben"_ Rey probó su nombre en sus labios.

" ¿Lo sientes, Rey? ¿Sientes como tu cuerpo se conecta con el mío?" jadeo Ben.

Los únicos sonidos que lograban salir de su boca eran los que clamaban que calme su dolorida entrepierna.

Una mano se deslizó dentro de su falda, y un largo dedo trazo una línea a lo largo de su pliegues. 

"Oh Ben, te necesito tanto." Susurró Rey.

"Contestame Rey, ¿lo sientes?"

"Si, joder por favor".

Un suave golpe en la puerta sobresaltó a ambos, separándose del profesor Solo, Rey saltó fuera de su banco y agradeció que se encontrarán fuera de la vista de la puerta.

El profesor Solo se pasó las manos por su largo pelo desconcertado, y tras echarle una mirada sombría se dirigió a la puerta.

"Phasma, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?" Maldición, y lo peor era que la _Perra Mayor_ de Phasma (y jodida profesora de matemáticas) casi los descubre...haciendo lo que estuvieran haciendo. 

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando dejó que sucediera aquello? Claramente no estaba pensando, ¡por Dios incluso era mayor que ella!

"Claro Phasma, luego se los envió a Maz" Luego de volver a cerrar la puerta, el profesor Solo simplemente se apoyó en su escritorio, evitando mirarla.

"Lo siento muchísimo Rey, no se lo que me pasó, juró que nunca volverá a suceder y entiendo si quieres hablar con la directora Kanata" 

Rey debería sentirse aliviada tras sus palabras pero algo dentro de ella se desinfló. 

"No le diré nada a Maz" tras decir aquellas palabras, Rey se escabulló del salón y corrió a su casa.

Rey odiaba cada vez que Plutt traía invitados, odiaba la forma que la miraban de forma lasciva y reían entre ellos.

Para su suerte, Plutt solamente le pidió que sacara más cerveza y luego abandonó el salón y caminó a su habitación. 

Rey intentó en vano dormir un poco, pero su mente solo podía pensar en una sola cosa

_Ben_

Hacía exactamente dos semanas desde el último encuentro entre el profesor Solo y Rey, las clases de arte se encontraban suspendidas y según lo que había oído, el profesor Solo se encontraba enfermo.

"¡Rey!"

El gritó de la profesora Phasma provocó que Rey se sobresaltara y murmuró una maldición por lo bajo.

"Con sus calificaciones, señorita Niima, no creo que se pueda dar el lujo de estar distraída en mi clase" la sonrisa burlona de Phasma hizo desear a Rey poder borrrasela de un puñetazo.

" _Perra"_

Phasma levantó una ceja, y rápidamente su sonrisa se borró, sus ojos la observaban furiosos.

"¿Que es lo que dijiste?"

"Perra, _P-E-R-R-A_ , ¿debería agregar sorda también?" La clase observo a Rey asombrada, nunca había sido tan directa, incluso Rose la miró preocupada. 

"¡Ve a la oficina de la directora Kanata en este instante!" Le grito Phasma señalando la puerta.

Rey no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces.

En el pasillo, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras que se dirigía a cualquier lado excepto la oficina de la directora Kanata. 

¿Dios, no podía hacer nada bien? Ahora sería expulsada y trabajaría como una de las chicas de Plutt, acostándose por dinero o limpiando el vómito de un borracho. 

"Oh Dios Rey, ven aquí "

La dulce voz de Poe la tranquilizó inmediatamente, y se lanzó a sus brazos mientras el murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

"Esta vez la he cagado Poe, Plutt me matará, lo sé " lloró Rey en sus brazos.

Poe sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo.

"Ve y disculpate, Rey. Esas lágrimas no solucionaran nada. Sabes que Kanata tiene el corazón blando, existen otros estudiantes peores, como Finn"

Rey río a pesar de sus lágrimas, y agradeció al cielo tener a Finn, Poe y Rose para hacer de su existencia un poco menos miserable. 

"¿Sabes qué te amo, verdad?" Preguntó Rey con una sonrisa.

"Rey Niima admitiendo su amor, déjame tomar una foto" sonrió Poe.

"Si ya a terminado señor Dameron, le sugiero que a vuelva a clase y me deje con la señorita Niima"

_Dulce Jesús_

Sus ojos se encontraron y el corazón de Rey dio un vuelco, incapaz de murmurar palabra alguna. Ni siquiera notó cuando Poe se despidió de ella, sus ojos estaban en _él._

"Acompañeme señorita Niima"

Rey arrastró los pies como un condenado a muerte mientras seguía al profesor Solo, los nervios provocando que el sudor se acumule en sus palmas.

Finalmente llegaron al salón de Arte, y Jesús, Rey definitivamente no estaba preparada para la ola de recuerdos que atravesaron su mente.

_Sus manos demasiado grandes en su cuerpo, las marcas en su cuello, sus suaves susurros..._

"Bueno señorita Niima, creo que es conciente de su delicada situación en esta institución "habló él primero.

"Y claramente el encontrarse con el señor Dameron cuando expresamente se le pidió ir con la directora Kanata es aún más complicado para usted-" rey interrumpió al profesor Solo antes de que pueda continuar

"¡Solamente me encontré con él, iba camino a ver a la directora!"

"Claro, es por eso que la oficina de la directora se encuentra al otro lado y usted estaba casualmente cerca del salón del señor dameron" contestó el irónicamente. 

Rey bufo, le importaba una mierda lo que pensara aquel estupido y caliente profesor.

"Se muy bien lo que hago y donde estoy, profesor Solo, gracias por el interés "

El profesor Solo comenzó a caminar hacía ella, y Rey instintivamente se movió para atrás, su espalda chocando con la fria pared del salón. Pronto se vio acorralada por su dos fuertes brazos al lado de cabeza.

"¿En serio lo sabes, lo que me provocas?" Susurró, a centímetros de sus labios.

Rey intentó mantener su compostura, recordando como la trató de fresca cuando simplemente hablaba con Poe.

"¡Pues jodete y ven con Phasma, seguramente serán buenos amigos!" Rey empujó con sus manos el pecho de Ben e intentó alejarlo.

_Grave error._

Él tomó sus muñecas sobre su cabeza y una de sus anchas piernas obligó a sus piernas a separarse, clavandola en su coño que pedía a gritos una liberación. Una de sus manos tomó su barbilla y la exigió que lo mirara, sus gruesos labios rozando los suyos.

"¿Es a Dameron a quien deseas Rey?, eres mía Rey, y creo que necesitas que te lo recuerden" y sin previo aviso, sus labios se encontraron.

Ninguna de sus fantasías se asemejaban al intenso deseo que recorrían todo su cuerpo mientras su boca exigía abrirse mientras su lengua tomaba cada espacio dentro de ella, fue un beso posesivo, abrasador.

Sus boca bajo por su mandíbula mientras besa su cuello y sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, desabotonando su camisa y tomando entre sus manos los pequeños pechos.

"Son perfectos, igual que tú"

Rey jadeo ante su toque y palabras, incapaz de resistirse, sus manos vagaban a lo largo de su amplio pecho y rozando su dureza.

Ben tomó un pezon rosado entre sus dientes, deslizando una mano hacia sus bragas mojadas, acariciando su montículo. 

"Necesito más Ben, por favor, te necesito dentro de mí" Rey gimió, retorciéndose como una gata.

Sin mediar palabra, Ben la alzó e instintivamente envolvió sus piernas en su cintura, siento su polla dura presionando en su coño.

"Mirame Rey, quiero que veas quien te está jodiendo, a quien perteneces" Sus palabras solo lograron que mojar aún más sus bragas.

Ben la dejó sobre el escritorio y terminó de despojarla de toda su ropa, solo dejando sus bragas blancas empapadas, y se quitó su camisa revelando el tonificado cuerpo cubierto algunas de pecas, Dios amaría tocar cada una de ellas.

"Acuéstate boca abajo sobre el escritorio"

Incapaz de contenerse, Rey se colocó boca abajo sobre el frío escritorio que contrataba con su piel caliente. 

Ben se inclinó sobre su espalda, su erección golpeando la parte superior de trasero, y murmuró sobre su oído:

"Considera esto un pequeño castigo por tu osadía"

_Azote_

Rey chillo en respuesta, sorprendida por el golpe pero era aquella mezcla entre el dolor y el placer que la hizo encontrarse deseando más. 

"Esto es por la falda demasiado corta para que otros vean lo me pertenece"

_Azote_

"Esto es por el jodido Poe Dameron "

_Azote_

"Esto es por tu mal comportamiento"

_Azote_

Los gemidos de Rey se escapaban de su boca uno tras otro, esperando que esta dulce tortura acabe y la liberara de este calvario. 

Pronto, sus manos abandonaron su trasero melocotón para deslizar una de sus manos a través de Sus bragas e introduciendo un dedo en su interior.

"Estas tan malditamente mojada, no puedo esperar a probarte" y finalmente lo hizo, y Jesús fue como estar en el mismísimo cielo, con sus labios moviéndose a través de sus pliegues y su lengua rodeandola "tan dulce, mi pequeña Rey"

Rey desabrocho sus pantalones y liberó su prominente polla, que goteaba su semen y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras Ben enterraba su cabeza en cuello gimiendo. 

"¿Estas tomando la píldora, cierto?" Pregunto Ben entre jadeos

Rey agradeció a todos los dioses por estar tomándola para su período. 

"Si, por favor Ben te necesito dentro de mí ".

Ben tomó las piernas de Rey la colocó alrededor de su cintura, y tras colocar su polla en su entrada, comenzó a embestirla suavemente.

"Eres demasiado grande" aullo de dolor Rey, sientiendo sus paredes estirarse por primera vez.

Ben se retiró, y luego volvió a introducirse suavemente, repetidamente. 

"Estas tan jodidamente apretada bebé, tomándome tan bien" 

Rey gimió, suplicando que vaya más deprisa y sintiendo aquel desconocido tirón en su vientre mientras que las embestidas de Ben se volvían cada vez más frenéticas llevándolos a ambos al borde.

"Estoy cerca, Ben" sollozo Rey, mientras su manos se aferraban a cuello.

"Ven conmigo, princesa" y Rey lo hizo, jadeando mientras intentaba calmar los latidos descontrolados de su corazón que amenazaba como salir de su pecho.

Ben tomó su rostro entre su manos y la besó, suavemente , con sus labios gentiles moviéndose junto a los de ella.

Luego sus manos tomaron la suyas acariciando su piel.

"Tienes unas manos tan suaves, parecen la manos de una princesa, mi princesa"

Aquellas fueron las últimas ultimas palabras de Ben hacía ella antes de desaparecer. Luego de su encuentro, Rey volvió a su casa con una sonrisa en sus labios y sintiendo que tras su momento en el salón finalmente podía ser feliz junto a alguien, que a pesar de todo podía permitirse amar a aquel hombre.

Pero los días pasaron, la semanas se convirtieron en meses y cualquier rastro de él profesor Solo desapareció. Y culauiqer indicio de felicidad también, mientras Rey no podía creer lo idiota que había sido, y lo fácil de su entrega; era la primera vez que sentía una leve muestra de amor y observaba como en cuestión de segundos se corazon se rompía, y junto a él cualquier oportunidad de perdón para el jodido profesor Ben solo.

Cuando le preguntó a la directora Kanata por él, simplemente contestó que había aceptado otro puesto académico más importante en una prestigiosa universidad. Luego de aquella declaración, en un arrebato de ira se dirigió al salón de Arte con intención de destrozar el maldito salón pero solo se encontró con una cosa.

El cuadro de las manos había sido finalmente terminado, los suaves contornos detalladamente trazados, el delgado susurro de color dorado decorando hábilmente el cuadro como un filtro. _Exquisito_

Casi imperceptible pero claro, al pie del cuadro se leía: _Esperanza Dorada_

Maldito hijo de perra. Lo odiaba, aquel dolor en el pecho era ya tan familiar, incluso en los años venideros. 

Todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos cuidadosamente guardados atravesaron su mente en blanco mientras observaba a la extensa figura del ex profesor Solo mirarla en su nueva clase de apoyo en la universidad. 

"Profesor Solo" Susurró Rey, era como estar viviendo su peor pesadilla. 

Él sonrió, pero era una sonrisa vacía. 

"Es profesor Kylo Ren ahora."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quieren una segunda parte?


End file.
